


Radio Waves

by Self_Aware_Protagonist



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Radio Show, Fluff, M/M, Your friends oversharing your embarrassment on pubic radio, radio talk show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_Aware_Protagonist/pseuds/Self_Aware_Protagonist
Summary: For months, Saïx has rejected the music on his phone to listen to a cheesy morning talk show. Unfortunately, he's not the only one who knows about it...





	Radio Waves

“You’re listening to 88.7, the ‘Flair on the Air’ with DJ Roxas. We’re playing all the top hits, your favorite songs with more attitude. Why don’t ya call in, tell me how your weekend was, come for a chat and leave with a smile. I’ll be waiting.” 

_ How was my weekend? I could tell you some stories.... _

Each morning started like this, his car’s radio tuned in to 88.7, the smooth, seductive voice of the so-called “Flair on the Air”, a faceless entity by the (possibly real) name of Axel whom Saïx couldn’t resist listening to. Thanks to his echoic memory, even when the radio show ended, Saïx could have the mystery man’s voice all to himself, especially in the dark, lonely moments of the night...

At each request for a caller, Saïx’s mind drifted over the number pad. What would he say, and could he really stand listening to his own voice being broadcasted from the station? It had been a childhood nightmare to speak publicly; every presentation had left him with nausea and an embarrassing trip to the bathroom. 

His mental excuse often went something like, “No, that’s not interesting enough. Wait next time and see if there’s a better prompt”. 

He came to realize the prompts weren’t getting better, he was just getting further away from reaching a goal he so desperately wished to make happen, perpetually stuck listening to someone else’s fuzzy over the broadcast, and hearing the man’s smooth reply. 

Time’s up. 

“Thanks for listening, I’m here on the air with our first caller of the day. What’s your name, caller one?” Axel announced.

The fuzzy answer wafted from the radio. “Uh...Demyx.”

Saïx’s heart flipped like a pancake, and he almost swerved on the freeway. He knew exactly where this was going. 

Axel continued nonchalantly, “Deh-micks, is it? Nice to hear from ya, Demyx, tell us about your weekend.” 

And the floodgates opened. “Oh-kay, so I was at the club with my two friends, Xigbar and Saïx, and we were trying to get Saïx to try a sex on the beach. He’s  _ hates  _ drinking and clubbing, okay? I don’t know why he even came. So Xiggy’s like, ‘Come on Saïx, it’s just one sip’, and Saïx is a  _ major  _ stick in the mud, so he’s all like, ‘No way, I’m not gonna drink it’. And Xiggy tries pushing the drink toward him, and this super hot girl bumps into him. And the drink spills  _ all over  _ Saïx, and he’s all pissed because we ruined his favorite shirt or something. And the girl’s like ‘I’m so sorry’, and all that, and Saïx just storms out. He sure missed out, ‘cuz then I went home with that girl -” 

Axel’s genuine laugh, usually melodic for Saïx, scorched him with embarrassment. Why did Demyx  _ always  _ have to overshare…? It didn’t even matter who he was talking to - the barista at Starbucks, the grocery store cashier, the Uber driver - Demyx had the capacity for silence like a smoke detector on low battery. At least Axel cut him off before he could go into extensive detail. 

“That sounds like quite a weekend, thanks for sharing...tell that Saïx guy to lighten up, okay? Saïx, whoever you are, if you’re out there, let loose a little.”

His cheeks burned like a supernova, foremost from Demyx’s inadequate ability to keep secrets, but also from being addressed publicly. And somehow, it was still...intimate. 

He didn’t like using his car phone, but today he prepared to give Demyx the worst phone call of his life. 

Rather than bursting immediately, Saïx bided his time and contained his anger as to not frighten Demyx (though he completely deserved it). Gripping the wheel, his knuckles flushed white. 

“Sup Sai?” Demyx answered casually, his voice chipper. 

Saïx pursed his lips, his venomous words aching to spew out. “Heard you on the radio today…”

The poison flew by Demyx, his stupidity acting as a shield. “Oh yeah, I hope you didn’t mind that I told that story from Friday night.”

“Now...why would you think that?” Saïx asked.

Demyx’s tone turned sheepish. “I dunno...you always say that you don’t need to know  _ everything  _ about something that happened...” 

Saïx sighed melodramatically. “Well of course, but...did you really have to talk about how I spilled that drink?” 

“Well yeah, that was part of the story,” Demyx said, completely oblivious. 

Saïx gripped the wheel harder. “Don’t tell people about embarrassing things that I do,  _ especially  _ on public fucking broadcasting!” Saïx snapped, the venom spat out like a snakebite.  _ Especially in front of my goddamned radio crush! _

Demyx yelped like a hurt puppy on the other line. “Okay, I’m sorry! I won’t do it again...but you do need to lighten up a little, Saïx.” 

Saïx sighed, the air hissing between his teeth. “Just...don’t invite me the next time you and Xigbar go out, okay?”

“Oh, okay…” Demyx replied.  _ Oh great, I’ve upset him. _

“Sorry for yelling at you,” Saïx mumbled, “it’s just...I don’t like people talking about me, especially if you’re gonna spill my darkest secrets to the public.”

“Yeah, I get you. I didn’t realize you listened to the ‘Flair on the Air’, too,” Demyx mentioned. 

_ Every morning, at seven AM. _

“I just...happened to be listening to it on my way to work,” Saïx answered. “I’ll talk to you later, Demyx.”

“See ya.” 

Saïx pulled into the office, parked, and sat in his car rubbing his temples. Now he wouldn’t dare call in. 

“Good morning, you’re listening to 88.7, with the ‘Flair on the Air’. You’re listening to today’s top hits with DJ Roxas. Call in for a request, or just to talk. We’re waiting on the line for ya.”

The traffic had been at a standstill for ten minutes, and Saïx had already been running late. Had Axel’s melodic voice not come over the station, his internal blood pressure would’ve burst like an overworked pipe. 

In this idle moment, a spark of courage suddenly kicked Saïx in the nuts and pressed the car phone button. 

His voice leapt out as if it had ejected itself from Saïx’s body and was now a living entity on its own. “Hey, I’m Saïx…” 

And to his surprise...“What’s your name? Sa-ix? Sikes? Saïx. That’s a real interesting name - where’s it from?” 

Saïx’s cheeks burned. “I don’t really know, my mom named me after some...ancient relative or something…it’s probably German...”  _ Wherever it’s from, it did give the bullies at school a field day… _

“Nice to hear from ya, Saïx. How often do ya listen to us?” Axel asked. 

Saïx swallowed thickly, his throat suddenly bone-dry. “E-every day…” 

“Really? Every day? Amazing.” Axel whistled in awe. 

His heart was beating so hard it felt like it was lodged in his throat, making his words worse. “Yeah, every single day.”

“So, ya got a story to tell us?” Axel wondered.    
Saïx bit his lip, glancing at the traffic around him. “Not really, I’m on the freeway on my way to work and the entire highway is backed up for miles…”

Axel seethed, sympathizing with the situation. “That’s rough, man. I hope it moves soon, but while you’re waiting for the traffic to pass, listen to the sweet sounds of 88.7.”

Something jumped from Saïx’s throat, and he had no time to catch it. “I think your voice is hot.”

Axel only laughed incredulously. “Really?” 

Risking the honking behind him, Saïx buried his face in his hands. “Oh my God...I meant it’s just...really distinct?” 

“I get you,” Axel alleviated, “your voice ain’t too bad, either. Although, it’s a little hard to hear you over the phone.” 

Something else took the leap, and Saïx debated slamming on the gas, ramming him into the car ahead of him. “You could hear it in person.”

Axel didn’t answer right away, just let the words seep. “...Are you asking me out?”

Saïx’s common sense grappled with the brave stupidity, throwing it in a headlock and silencing it for the time being. “No.”

The Flair on the Air’s voice dropped to a near mumble. “Because...I was gonna say I don’t usually date the first caller, but I could give you my personal number…”

Saïx almost hit the gas anyway. What the hell just happened? He wished he had a record of the call to review what his sudden burst of bravery had just done. 

“Y-yeah, sure.” He scrambled for his phone, eyes darting from the road to the screen as he typed Axel’s number in as quickly as he could. His fingers trembled, threatening to drop the phone into the thin ravine between his seat and the cupholder. 

“So...what time do you get off work?” Axel offered. 

“Six-thirty. How about Friday night?” Saïx suggested, his heartbeat still fluttering, erratic like a butterfly trapped in a bottle. 

Axel’s voice smiled. “Sure. I’ll see ya then, Saïx. Hope the traffic clears soon. Oh, by the way, I’m gonna have to delete this recording. I wish I could keep it, though. I’ll talk to you soon, off the air.”

“See you then…” Saïx mumbled, and he hung up. His stomach turned slow like a dryer drum, heartbeat settling as he nestled into his seat. 

A honk rattled him back to the present, alerting him of the cleared traffic. Saïx’s hands relaxed on the wheel, and he gassed it to work. 

“Welcome back everyone to the ‘Flair on the Air’ with DJ Roxas. Call in, tell us how your day is going, or if you’ve got any plans this week. I know I do.”

Saïx cracked a smile to himself and mumbled, “I’m gonna let loose with someone on Friday night.”   
  



End file.
